Dr Carlisle Cullen's life at Forks hospital
by Breanne Hansen
Summary: This is a story that follows Dr Carlisle Cullen and his hectic life at Forks community hospital were he has to deal with loss of paitients and Woman &...nurses hitting on him 24/7. Enjoy


_** Cullen's life at Forks community hospital.**_

_**Carlisle's POV of everyday he goes to work at the hospital and the heartache of losing patients and some other hospital drama that follows.**_

_Its 7 o'clock in the morning, I get dressed into my lab coat and doctor's uniform. Lucky I don't sleep because sometimes I might find it hard to with all the hospital drama, patients dying, because we were to late or can't save them…well if it were up to me I would save the whole innocent world for that matter. I decide to wear a light blue dress shirt with a slightly darker blue tie and black dress pants._

_As I put on my white lab coat I say goodbye to my lovely kids as they get ready for school, and I kiss my lovely wife Esme- who is eager to have me home as soon as possible ,We both seem to miss each other through our hectic work days._

"_Bye sweetie, I'll be back around the hours of five or seven"_

"_I'll be waiting Honey". Esme said as her sweet voice filled my mouth with desire and compassion which I held for her._

_I walk out my glass door, down the steps and open my garage door and jump into my Mercedes s55 amg which I loved because it was sleek yet comfortable and Esme adored seeing me come out of it._

_I started my car up and drove out of the forest zone to Forks community hospital which I was honoured to work there for a number of years._

_As I walk though the push, glass doors I wave and say hello to me fellow acquaintances as I do everyday._

_I walk on my way to my office as I also say hello to the nurses at the front desk who seem to fancy me, every woman seems to in this entire hospital, sometimes I think of my good looks as a curse…well at least that's better than being cocky. The ladies can't get enough of me, they would flirt with me everyday of the month like my wedding ring on my finger is invisible to them, which they clearly ignore, but I will never betray Esme's trust, I will always be loyal to her…My wife of many decades will remain my wife, She is the only one I will ever have eyes for, I would tell that to my fellow female colleagues but I don't want to be rude and upset them, they seem to enjoy my company and batting their eyelashes at me every hour ,even in surgery, I have quite a known compassionate. Caring personality, I would never in my life cause harm to a human, all the ladies seem to notice this and want to take advantage of me._

_I'm sitting in my office as a male surgeon came though my door ordering me to the OR, as a girl has come in the emergency room._

"_Dr Cullen we need you right away in the emergency room"_

_I rush behind the surgeon whose name was Gerald into the ER._

"_What have we got here"? I asked rushingly_

"_Female age 29, gone into Cardiac arrest with a major concussion and injuries to the head" the Female Nurse explained to me as I quickly manage her injuries as we help her._

_God, I have never seen so many injuries in all my years of working here, she is very lucky if she survives, I think to myself._

"_Dr Cullen we are losing her" the nurse says as I pump oxygen into her and mange the bleeding._

"_NO, No we can't, I'm so close" I say in horror as I look at the EKG heart machine, it's beeping no that's not good," No" I say as it comes to a flat line._

"_Dr Cullen there's nothing we can do her heart has given out" the nurse says, as I use the defibrillator "Clear…Clear."_

"_She's gone Doc, I'm sorry" the nurse says as she put her hand on my shoulder,_

_I put my hands on my head as if I had given up," Why her"_

"_She was too young to pass"._

_As I grab my surgery mask and walk back to my office._

_As I sit down in my comfy black leather chair I say over in my head,' why did such a young human being have to go'? I knew I couldn't sulk like an inexperienced Doctor, I had to be strong._

_As I was thinking about things this lovely nurse walked in…she was like a friend to me, all of my colleagues at this hospital were my friends…even outside of the hospital I have many wonderful friends I can count on, but they don't know my secret…vampire secret, I like to keep that between my family and myself only, well and Bella who I counted as family…who I counted as my own daughter, which she technically was, Edward's wife so my daughter in law. I didn't want any outsiders to know our secret because I didn't want to be known to the world as a monster…a soulless monster, and if people did know we might all be dead, the voulturi would have us killed for letting humans in on our secret, No humans can know about our existence. Anyway my fellow nurse colleague Sarah walked in to comfort me after hearing about the patient that died in my hands today…_

"_Hello Dr Cullen can I come in" Sarah said as she peeked behind the door._

"_Sure Sarah". I said questionless._

"_Uh i-im sorry about that patient today Dr Cullen"._

_She said as she looked awfully distraught. _

"_It's ok Sarah, We did all we could to save that young woman…She was so young and probably full of life with a family" I said also distraught._

"_But I guess I can't be distraught forever, being a doctor we have to expect these kinds of things, I mean we are in a hospital" I said as I was thinking about laughing about my little inside joke but didn't because it is not the appropriate time._

"_Well I can help you, cheer up" Sarah said as she rubbed my back. "Maybe with dinner tonight perhaps…So what do you say Dr Cullen"? Sarah asked seductively._

"_Sarah I don't mean to upset you in any way but I'm married, did you see my ring on my finger"? I said as I laughed._

"_Oh s-sorry Dr i-I just want someone good in my life, you know"_

"_Well maybe you can't have me but I know someone who has a slight fancy to you in this very hospital" I said proudly._

"_Really who. Sorry I don't want to come off sounding desperate but I want a man, no scratch that I need a man._

"_I understand that Sarah" I said._

"_So-who is the secret admirer? " Sarah said with a gleaming face._

"_Oh ok I'll tell, it's Dr Helton, you know Jack Helton don't you"? I asked with a warm smile._

"_Yes I do, I work with him almost everyday, but I never knew he liked me" _

"_Well maybe you should give it a shot then Sarah" I said._

"_I will, well thank Dr Cullen for the help" She said as she laughed._

"_Anytime Sarah" I said as I smiled and she walked out the door and closed it behind her._

_Dear oh me what a day, I thought to myself…It was nearly time to go home after a long day…I couldn't wait to get back to my dear Esme and my beloved family._


End file.
